mighty morphin power rangers return of power
by darkdragon54
Summary: no idea when i will upload the last chapter
1. the beginning

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Return of the power

Part 1

"Hey Tommy"

"yeah"

" did you hear the good news Billy has found a way for us to get back to our original bodies"

"well i suppose that would be good but how are we supposed to fight without our power coins"

" yeah that could be a problem but anyway lets get going kay"

"allright"

" hey Tommy, hey rocky" catherine yelled from there familiar table in what seemed to be he center of the entire area it had enough tables for the 6 rangers to sit around and chat.

" hey cat"

"hey Billy, have you really found a way for us to get back to normal?"

"yes actually i have but it will require that i go to speak with both Zordon and Ninjor, and it could take some time to figure things out but i will be back in about a week"

Billy then said his goodbyes to the other rangers and left to begin his mission on how he was gonna convince ninjor to make some new power coins that would be stronger and better than the other ninja power coins. but first he had to go and talk to Zordon.

"Zordon"

YES BILLY WHAT DO YOU NEED

" i was wondering if i could go and talk to ninjor about the power coins because i think i have figured out a way that i could get the others back to normal but the only way it will work is if i have the power coins"

BILLY THIS IS A VERY DISTURBING MATTER BUT I GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO GO AND TRY TO CONVINCE NINJOR TO MAKE SOME NEW POWER COINS FOR THE OTHERS AND YOURSELF BUT HOW EXACTLY WILL YOU GET THERE WE DONT EXACTLY HAVETHE MAP ANYMORE

" aye aye aye aye, Zordon we have just received word that rito and goldar are inside the command center and they have a bomb"

BILLY BEFORE YOU GO YOU MUST DO WHAT YOU CAN TO STOP THEM THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO TELL YOU FOR A WHILE BUT ALPHA AND I HAVE CREATED DUPLICAT POWER COINS THAT CAN ONLY BE USED ONCE AND I SUGEST YOU USE THIS TIME TO USE THE BLUE RANGER COIN AND STOP THEM

" allright Zordon i will do my best, and then i will be on my way"

YES NOW GO

"allright its morphing time"

"Blue Ranger power"

and Billy was transformed into the blue ranger

"umm where do we go from here there monkey boy" rito asked goldar who was for some odd reason getting evry annoyed with rito who every 5 seconds kept asking him the same question

" uhmm i don't know why not ask him"

"Huh uh oh"

"hey the Rito, Goldar idont think that you 2 will be going anywhere from here "

and Billy jumped into action goldar attacked him with his sword and so did rito who had already had his fill of fighting ( well if you count argueing as fighting witth someone then he had been full of it all day) billy dodged out of the way of Ritos sword and it hit a wall sending electricity into his blade , sending him staggering back.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"hey how'd you get your powers back Rito and i destroyed all the power coins you should have remembered that, because you were the one who tried to stop us and thats the reason as to why you were turned back into an adult"

" ha well thats in the past the important thing now is that i am gonna stop you"

Billy dodged yet another attack by goldar and then jumped over him and kcied him in the back sendig him tumbling into Rito and making them both fall to the ground.

"uhhhhhhhh, this isnt over"

and with that they raised there swordes and telported out of there back to the moon palace where lord zedd and Rita were.

"well at least they dropped there bomb thats god better get this back to Zordon and alpha for some tests"

and with that Billy powered down having used up all the power in his temporary power coin and left for the chamber.

Chapter 2 is coming soon


	2. the search

mighty morphin power rangers

return

part 1 chapter 2

"aye aye aye aye aye, zordon if Billy hadnt gotten that bomb from goldar and rito then the command center would have been a goner, and the worst of it is is that was and implosion bomb strong enough to wipe us all out.

YES ALPHA IT IS VERY GOOD THAT BILLY WAS ABLE TO GET A HOLD OF THIS SO WE MAY DISPOSE OF IT QUICKLY AND CALMLY, BILLY I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU AS YOU HAVE DEMONSTRATED TRUE BRAVERY IN THE FACE OF DANGER AND THAT TELLS ME YOU ARE NOW READY TO GO ON YOUR MISSION AND GO TO THE TEMPLE OF POWER RNAD SPEAK WITH NINJOR TO SEE IF HE SHALL MAKE SOME NEW POWER COINS OF WHICH WILL GREATLY AID US IN THE FIGHT AGAINST LORD ZEDD AND RITA OF WHOM IF THEY SHOULD HAPPEN TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU ARE UP TO THEN THEY WILL NO DOUBT TRY TO STOP YOU BUT I WISH YOU GREAT LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU

" well thank you Zordon i will do my best and i will try not to dissapoint you "

and with that billy was teleported away in a blue streak of light and in a few moments he landed in the desert of despair and began to look around for the temple entrance.

" whew i forgot how big this desert was, its like it got even bigger then last time well i had better get started looking for the temple and Ninjor, oh boy i hope he will help me"

Billy searched for what seemed to be an hour when he finally came up to a familiar looking rock formation and he realized right then and there that he had finally found the temple and he decided to go in and at first he had completely forgotten where the hidden entrance to the temple was but he found it shortly after he found the same spot where tommy had gone through. after about 10 minutes of searching Billy got frustrated and pounded at a wall and lucky him he went straight through. and he landed in the temple right outside of the gates Billy had forgotten how beautiful the scenery was in the temple but he then returned to his true business for having come to the temple.

Meanwhile on the moon...

" how could you have let one ranger defeat both of you, you 2 have one more chance to redeem yourselves before i can you 2 i am so sick of that incompetent zordon always meddling with my plans he has however helped me out in a way you see he has sent the tincan out to dispose of it and i want you 2 to go down take the tengas with you and if you come back empty handed then i will destroy you"

" yeah sure right away ed"

" its Zedd you twit i will not tolerate this anymore you have had your warning now go and i dont want you comingback empty handed or else"

"yes master we wont dissapoint you''

" you had better hope so you twits NOW GO !''

and goldar rito and the tengas teleport down to earth and go straight for the city dump where the were told that alpha had been headed towards when zedd saw him through the repulsascope they had decided that they were going to send the tengas after the little robot and when they lured him to them they would grab him and take him abck to the moon palace.

" hey you think that the littl eguy would tell us how to beat the power rangers if we forced him to talk"

" whats wrong with you Rito the little talking garbage can wouldnt talk if we re-wired him so why do you have to be such an idiot"

" well thats just it i aint no idiot goldy if anyones an idiot here its that Zordon man i hate him"

and at that moment alpha 5 came running out of the dump screaming aye aye aye aye aye aye and as soon goldar and rito heard him coming straight at him then they jumped in front of him and both of them took hold of alphas arms and then they raised there swords above there heads and teleported with alpha and the tengas back to the moon palaceto take him to lord Zedd.

" here we are and we didnt screw up this time"

" well isnt that a first that just proves that you 2 arent as impossible as you 2 let on all the time"

"you wont get away with this zedd''

"quiet


	3. megazord battle

mighty morphin power rangers

return chapter 3

As Zedd had previously captured Alpha 5 in a really screwed up attempt to try and make him talk but as they did this they still had no idead that billy had already gone and found the temple of power and was going to talk to ninjor about the power coins.

" allright you walking bucket of bolts i command you to talk to me immediately "

" hmph yeah right zedd like i am ever going to talk to you''

" you will talk or i am going to destroy you"

"whatever you say ed"

"ITS ZEDD YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE BUCKET OF BOLTS I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART MOUTH NOW IF YOU DONT MIND I THINK I AM GOING TO TURN YOU OFF FOR A WHILE"

" it doesnt matter what you do to me zedd the power rangers are going to stop you and theres nothing you can do to stop them for they are much stronger then you will ever be zedd now leave me alone"

and Zedd finally got so fed up with alphas smart mouth that he decided it would be best if he was deactivated for a while, but at the moment of turning him off a small beam was sent to the command center alerting Zordon of alphas current position.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH NO I MUST ALERT THE OTHER RANGERS IMMEDIATLY

Zordon concentrated as hard as he could and a familiar sound was heard as the rangers jumped up and ran to a corner where tommy activated the communicater.

"yeah zordon what is it is something wrong"(tommy)

YES TOMMY PREPARE TO TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATLY FOR WE HAVE AN URGENT SITUATION TO ATTEND TO

"right away, guys you ready''(tommy)

altogether "yeah"

and the 5 young rangers cat,tommy,rocky,adam,and aisha teleport in a streak of pink white red black and yellow light towards the command center where as soon as they got there zordon had semmed to be very worried.

"zordon what is it wheres alpha?"(aisha)

THATS THE PROBLEM RANGERS ALPHA HAS BEEN CAPTURED BYE ZEDD AND RITA AND HAS BEEN TAKEN TO THE MOON PALACE WHERE THEY RESIDE, THIS IS MOST BAD BECAUSE WITHOUT ALPHA WE CANT DO A WHOLE LOT OF TELEPORTING

" but what do we do then Zordon"(tommy)

WELL NOW OUR ONLY HOPE IS THAT BILLY WILL COME THROUGH FOR US HES THE ONLY CHANCE WE HAVE TO STOP ZEDD WITHOUT YOUR POWERS WE HAVE NO DEFENCE FROM LORD ZEDDS ARMY OF EVIL IF HE FINDS OUT WHAT WE ARE UP TO THEN WE WILL BE IN THE UPMOST OF TROUBLE

"but hey are we going to be okay if Zedd attacks us or angel grove we are power less to fight him''(adam)

YES THATS TRUE RANGERS BUT I HAVE ALREADY TOLD BILLY THIS ALPHA AND I HAVE CREATED DUPLICATE POWER COINS OF YOUR LOST POWERS BUT THEY CAN ONLY BE USED ONCE AND BILLY HAS ALREADY USED HIS STOP RITO AND GOLDAR WHO HAD INFILTRATED THE COMMAND CENTER WITH A BOMB PLANNING TO BLOW US UP BUT THANKS TO BILLY WE WERE SAVED

" can we use these duplicate power coins at all "(rocky)

YES ROCKY THE DUPLICATE POWER COINS CAN BE USED ON THOSE WHO USED THE ORIGINAL POWER COINS AND THEY WILL ALSO CHANGE OU BACK TO ADULTS BUT ONLY AS LONG AS YOU ARE MORPHED

" well at least we can fight again thats good, we should be able to hold out for a little while but we need to ration the power as in like a few maybe 2 rangers in one group and 3 in the other"

" nice thinking tommy thats perfect''

HERE THEY ARE RANGERS USE THE POWER WISELY

and then a very familiar alarm went of alerting the rangers that something was wrong in angel grove, for as soon as the rangers had received there one time morphers zedd had sent down the monster know as silverbat to destroy them.

"hey zordon do we have control of the zords to with our one time powers"

YES BUT AS YOU KNOW YOUR CONTROL OVER THE ZORDS ONLY LASTS WHILE YOUR MORPHED I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU

"alright, thanks, guys lets do it,"(Tommy

"it's morphin time"(tommy)

the rangers then stood in the formation and put there hands behind there backs and the were engulfed in a flash of light

"white ranger power"(tommy)

"black ranger power"(Adam)

"pink ranger power"(cat)

"yellow ranger power"(aisha)

"red ranger power"(rocky)

and they appeared before silver bat in there spandex suits ready for whatever he had for power and no matter how strong he was they were going to do there best.

"hey there bat boy you ready for us the power rangers we are here to send you back from wherever it is that you came, i hope your ready to fight because we are"(tommy)

" heheheheheh i have been expecting the power rangers because i have waited a long time to be sent out by Lord Zedd to destroy you meddlesome power losers" (silver bat)

and with hat he summoned a group of tengas to attack them, but they were ready for them as rocky jump kick 2 tenga over and tommy had his hands full with 3 tenga and he then flipped 2 over and slide kicked the others over, cat and aisha were battling silver bat who semmed alot stronger than they thought because he waisted no time in grabbing cat and throwing her to the ground and then putting his foot up on aishas chest and shoving her down, adam who was the3 closest joined that fight but was no sooner had he jumped in had he been thrown to the ground.

"hey leave them alone, try us on you over grown bat"(tommy and rocky)

"heheheheheh Fine you dont seem to be much of a challenge but anything to break the boredom i wil make sure you both are defeated as quickly as your friends here so good luck"

and with that tommy and rocky were struck by a bolt of lightining and they shouted

"metallic armor power up"(Rocky and Tommy

and there normally clear spandex became a metallic red and metallic white as tommy and rocky fought silver bat who couldnt dodge any of there assault as he was knocked to the ground and he got back up Zedd and Rita crossed there staffs and shouted

" make our monster grow" (Zedd and Rita)

Silver bat then grew to 50 feet his normal size as he laughed in his somewhat of a high pitched voice.

"hahahahahahahaha what are you puny power punks going to do now" (Silver Bat)

"you really want to know" said tommy

the rangers then stood in a line and hollered

"we need shogun zord power now" (all)

"blue shogun zord power up" cat hollered as she got into her temporary zord

"white shogun zord power up" (Tommy)

"red shogun zord power up" (Rocky)

"black shogun zord power up"(adam)

"yellow shogun zord power up"(aisha)

the rangers stood strong in there zords ready to battle against silver bat and they were not ready to take on something so fast they had a big problem when as soon as they summoned the zords silver abt came straight for rockies zord and grabbed it by the arm and tossed him to the ground, tommy tried second in his zord but was quickly thrown to the ground, cat and aisha tried after aisha trying a low kick to the legs and cat going for the head with a super punch, however they didnt anticipate that silver bat would react so quickly and he dodged cats super punch and as he came down he landed on aishas zords leg nearly crushing it and then he just threw them down and was very dissapointed in the power rangers performance and he just decided to fire an energy strike at adam whom hadnt been completely ready and was thrown to the ground instantly and silver bat had made the rangers frustrated enough to stand in a line and shout.

altogether"we need shogun megazord power now"

and the rangers zords were zapped by a bolt of lightning and the shogun zords combined into the shogun megazord and as it stood there tommy felt a strange sensation come over him as he began to start changing back into his human kid form and as did the other rangers who began to start changing back.

"no we have to stop silver bat before we change back"(Rocky)

"yeah"(adam,aisha)

and they all hollered "shogun megazord saber power up "

and a flaming sword began to charge up and they struck at silver bat and as the blade struck him he surged with electricity before falling to the ground and dissapearing in a fiery explosion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on the moon...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED SILVER BAT WAS ONE OF MY MOST DEVASTATING CREATURES I WWILL GET YOU POWER RANGERS (zedd)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the temple of power...

Billy had just gotten into the chamber of power wher they had been when they first got ther ninja powers and he looked around a bit and found the jar containing ninjor, billy picked up the jar and peered inside and he saw ninjor sleeping on a strangely comfortable looking mat he wondered on whether or not he should shake the jar to wake him up or knock on the jar to wake him up.

"ummmmmm Ninjor hello you there can you wake up"

"humm?''

ninjor looked up in woder as he stared at billy with big old wide eyes and asked who are you?


	4. billys return

Mighty Morphin power rangers

return

chapter 4

"ummm yes what do you want, and why are you here"

"well Zordon sent me, to find you because i need to talk to you please it wont take long i swear"

"well i must admit it has been pretty boring around here all i have pretty much been doing is laying on my mat and trying to get some sleep it has been very boring"

"i can imagine"

and with that Ninjor teleported out of the jar and began to stretch a little bit, bily kind of stared a little as ninjor continued to stretch and complain about how his arms and legs were so stiff.

"that was good now i feel better, now what was it you came all the way here to talk to me about"

" my friends and i well we are the power rangers and we have been fightin an incredibly evil villain named Lord Zedd and he with the help of master vile"

"Master Vile, he is the most wicked being in the universe, well dont stop continue on then''

"well he used a very powerful weapon to change us into kids, and then he took our power coins and destroyed them using a proton bomb that was how i got changed back into my adult form it wasnt good from the we had a chance to fight at once with some duplicate coins that zordon and alpha had made but they were only good once so that helped a little but we need some new power coins is what i am trying to ask you, so will you help us"

"hmmmmm very interesting story but let me think, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm sure i dont see why not i can help you out here stand right here, now lets begin, i call upon the power of ninja i am pur of heart as i call upon the sacred power of ninja"

and in a flash of light billy and the others were transformed into there adult stages and they were all wearing there ninja outfits.

" well what do you think now ther blue ranger you have claimed your destiny as have the others wherever they may be you have new power coins that are much more powerful and they should not let you down i wouldnt worry about anything at all your powers have grown since you were rangers before"

"thank you Ninjor i won't i mean we wont fail you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on the moon...

"WHAT HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED THE RANGERS ARE ADULTS AGAIN AND WE HAVE LOST THE ORB OF DOOM WHY DID HAVE TO HAPPEN WE HAD THEM THEY WERE BEATEN THEY COULDNT HAVE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"why Zedd you dont need to get so bent outta shape over this its only one plan out of how many hundreds that have failed. well i have a plan that will have the power rangers beaten once and for all(looks over at alpha who is still deactivated) they wont stand a chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on earth...

"yeah Billy did it were adults again" (rocky)

"ausome"(Kat)

and with the rangers teleport back to the command center where as soon as they got there they met up with billy and as soon as the others saw him they all ran up to him and gave him one big hug.

"yo dude how did you do it " ( Adam)

"well" (billy)

Billy then went into detail on how he had gotten there and how he had gotten the ranger power back how he had to explain basically everything to ninjor and as soon as he had told ninjor about the orb of doom ninjor listened more intentely.

at that moment Lord Zedd appeared on the viewing glode

"ha ha ha ha ha you puny rangers may have gotten your powers back but that doesnt mean that your going to beat me for you see i have your precious little robot and i wont be giving him back unless you surrender to me.

what are the rangers going to do will they surrender to lord zedd or will they refuse and lose alpha forever your choice please choose should the rangers surrender or should they refuse please vote.


	5. tommys brilliant plan

mighty morphin power rangers

return

chapter 5

"hahahahahahah you realize theres nothing you can do Zordon, either way something bad will happen to your rangers or the little robot because 1 if you deny me then your little robot will be shutdown PERMANETLY, and then theres 2 if you decide to surrender then you shall lose your powers forever and the world as you know it will be annihelated ha ha ha ha ha ha, either way your screwed powerless rangers.

"theres no way we could ever agree to that"

"but tommy, what about alpha"

tommy had to think for a few moments but after what seemed to be forever he came up with a plan to get alpha back without having to surrender.

"hey zedd i have an idea we surrender but to further discuss the terms of our surrender i suggest that rocky and i go to the moon and while escorted by one of your warriors chat on the terms of how and when we will surrender"

" hahahahahaha i agree to you terms i will send goldar and rito to retrieve you shortly until then the 2 of you are to wait outside the command center they shall be there in about 15 minutes i will see you soon"

and with that Zedd dissapeared off the viewing globe and when tommy turned around the others were all standing around staring at him with wide eyes.

(all together) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TOMMY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT

" well actually i have a plan Zedd said nothing about not being able to bring our power morphers so i porpose somthing of a switch, while rocky and i talk to zedd billy aisha adam and kat i want you 4 to teleport there without them finding out and while there get alpha and go back to earth"

"and what happens if you get found out" (Adam)

" umm we have our powers to help us out i pormise we will be fine thers no way that zedd has and will ever beat the power rangers"

and with that rocky and tommy awaited goldar and rito who showed up exactly 15 minutes later and they looked surprisingly happy to see them.

" heh so you have finally decided to give in ey hah this is to good"

"yes i know what you mean rito we have finally won"

and with that they grabbed tommy and rockys arms and raised there swords high up and they teleported back to the moon where upon there arrival were greeted by Rita and Zedd who for the first time looked happy to see the 2 of them.

"so you have finally decided to give in and surrender to us"(rita)

"yeah but before we do anything we wanna know where our friend is" (rocky)

'' very well your little piece of scrap is in finsters workshop"(Zedd)

"first we discuss your terms of surrender and then we celebrate our glorious victory"

and with that zedd led Tommy and Rocky down a long hallway with everyone else close behind them

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after what seemed to be 45 minutes (which it had been ) the others finally decided that it was time to go and get back there friend

so they placed there hands behind there backs and adam shouted

"its morphin time"

and the teens were struck by a bolt of lightning and they shouted

"Black ranger power"

"Pink ranger power"

"Blue ranger power"

"Yellow ranger power"

and when the smoke cleared the teens that had been standing there were replcaed by the mighty morphin power rangers reday to go to the moon palace and get back there friend.

"all right guys lets do this" (Billy)

and with that they teleported in a flash of blue black pink and yellow light headed straight for zedds palace on the moon ready for whatever was in store for them whatever it may be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on the moon...

Zedd had been gettign somewhat confused by what tommy and rocky were trying to tell him first they said iff we surrender then you have to promise not to destroy angel grove or the command, and yeah sure thats reasonable but then they said then you have to promise that only once a week could the rangers come in to save the day and that only confused Zedd even more.

"well i can only promise to agree to the second one" (zedd)

"fine"

and at that moment the others landed inside the palace where upon landing went straight for finsters shop but the only things is is that they didnt know that finster was in there working on a monster (2 to be exact but he had already summoned the 1st one) he was almost done when he saw them run in and he instantly told his creation

"attack them, make mincemeat outta them"

(all together) "uh oh"

and so the 4 other rangers began to fight the newest monster finster had created and finster then told a group of tengas to join the fight and they did as they were told as they charged in and began to over power the rangers. and finster ran to alert lord Zedd, who at this moment was just about to shake and the agreement would be settled and the official surrender of the power rangers would have been complete ( i absolutely think not ) and then upon tommy and zedd reaching up for them shake finster burst into the room panting.

" my lord power rangers in the main chamber the tengas and my newest creature are trying to hold them but the rangers seem to be fending them off for the time being but i thought that you wanted to know my lord"

WHAT YOU MEAN THIS WAS JUST A TRICK I KNEW IT WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE

"ready"(tommy)

"yeah lets do this" (rocky)

and they placed there hands behind there backs and shouted

"its morphin time"

and a bolt of lightning struck them as they shouted

"White ranger power"

"Red ranger power"

and in the two boys places stood the red and white rangers who were ready to fight as they began there struggle against zedd goladr and rito and a small group of tengas they wer very quicly over powered but it seemed that zedd didnt have time for them and he left to take care of the other rangers as tommy and rocky tried to fight there way out of this mess.

meanwhile...

the other rangers had just taken down the tengas when zedd started clapping

"very good i didnt think my super tengas could be defeated so easily"

"what those were super tengas"(adam)

"yes and thats only the begginning ha you wont be leaving here alive"

and with that zedd attacked them

the epic conclusion is right around the corne unfortunatly i am going on vacation for a few days so i cant updat til monday well be ready for the epic 2 part conclusion to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Return


	6. the final battle begins prt 1

Mighty morphin power rangers

Return of power

Chapter 6

Finale prt1

"no zedd you won't win theres no way we'll give in to you" (adam)

HAH HAH HAH HAH HA HHA YOU FOOLS ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME I HAVE MORE POWER IN MY RIGHT PINKIE THEN YOU HAVE IN YOUR WHOLE BODIES

"that doesn't mean we won't stop you zedd you see we didn't come alone" (billy)

(adam,aisha,and kat) "We Did"?

"Yeah guys come on out) (billy)

and upon shouting out 6 figures appeared before them and they raised there heads they were the original mighty morphin ower rangers Tommy, Jason, Kim, Trini(rest in peace), and Zack.

"were glad we could make it"(original tommy)

"yeah lets do this"( jason)

and upon saying so the original rangers placed there hands behind there backs and called out

"It's Morphin time"( Jason)

the original rangers were struck with a bolt of lightning and they all called out

"Dragon zord"(Original Tommy)

"Mastadon" (Zack)

"Pterodactyl"(Kim)

"Triceratops"(original billy)

"Sabre Tooth Tiger" (Trini)

"Tyranosaurus" (Jason)

and the original mighty morphin power rangers were standing in front of them ready to help finish off lord zedd once and for all ( oh and they have there thunder zords) (all will be explained in due time)

"allright guys lets end this" (Original Tommy)

and they all charged at zedd ready to fight to the death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"yo tommy i don't think we can hold them off much longer theres just to darn many of them" (rocky)

"we have to by the others more time" , "lets power up" (tommy)

"Right"( Rocky)

and the 2 rangers called out together

"METALLIC ARMOR POWER UP" (Both)

and the two rangers were standing there in a metallic red and metallic white colors, ready to finsih what they started. they charged at them tommy jumps high into the air and kicks down two tengas that were charging at him and then rocky elbowed one then kicked one down and then backflip kicked over 2 more tenga and then attacked goldar who brought his sword down trying to catrch him off guard well he quckly took out goldar as tommy threw rito out the palace window he exploded upon impact with the ground and then tommy was attacked by a new creature.

"hmph must be finsters newest creature" (tommy)

"My Name is aero winger and i have come to crush you and end your miserable lives"

"well lets see how you do against me" ( rocky )

rocky jumped over tommy and kicked aero winger right in the chest sending him stumbling back and into a wall nearly making him collapse he then brought out 2 blades that extanded from his hands (prettty cool) rocky wasn't quick enough and was struck across the chest with the balde he was sent to the ground he power down from mettalic armor.

"whoa this ain't gonna be pretty" ( tommy)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile back in the other room with the othere battle...

jason and new billy had just knocked back 3 tenga with a super kick and super puch which were exremely effective, and then old billy and trini (rest in peace) they tag teamed 4 tengas and knocked them down with a nice hit to the head they were easily beaten and then they regrouped and prepared to fight Zedd.

"your through zedd"(original Tommy)

"ha if you think you can win then prepare for your defeat green ranger, and with that zedd attacked them.

To be continued in prt 2 of the epic 3 prt conclusion


	7. The Final Battle prt 2

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Return of power

Chapter 7

Finale Prt 2

"HEY Zedd i hope your ready to lose" The original Tommy said as he leapt into the air and threw a kick at Zedd

"HA you fool take this" Zedd held out his staff and a bolt of lightning hit the old tommy he flew to the ground and powerede down he was unconscious.

"TOMMY" Kimberly yelled as she ran over to help him but was quickly attacked by Zedd who swng his staff across her chest knocking her into a wall and upon her hitting the ground she powered down as well.

"Oh no this isnt good guys we have to get rid of thes Tengas immediately" BIlly said as him Adam Kat and Aisha took there stances raised there arms above there heads and called out "METALLICE ARMOR POWER UP" there normally non shiny suits were then changed to , metallic yellow, metallic black adn Metallic pink. the 4 metallic ranger s then attacked teh Tengas and quickly dealt with them the 4 then ran over and took fighting stances against Zedd who stood there laughing he had already thrown old billy to teh ground and was holding Zack by his neck.

"ZEDD PUT HIM DOWN NOW" Jason drew his sword adn attacked Zedd his sword clashed with zedds staff sending sparks out"HA you believe u can overpower me your a bigger fool then i thought" Zedd pushed Jason back adn kicked him in the gut he then slashed his staff across Jasons chest he then rolled onto the ground and powered down.

Meanwhile back with Tommy and Rocky...

"Rocky are you okay" Tommy ran in (still in his metallice armor) and attacked aero winger who took two kicks to his chest then a singe punch but quickly slashed Tommy across his chest Tommy hit the ground and powered down from his metallic armor.

"Tommy dammit man this guys good"Rocky got up but without the extra power from the metallic armor Rocky was thrown into a wall.

"HAHAHAH you cant defeat me i will completely annihalate you both" Buta s soon as he finished his sentence Trini leaapt in and kicked him in teh chest he staggered back a bit but quickyl regained his posture"huh who do you think you are?"

"Huh Trini is that you?" Tommy said as he pulled himself up, he stood ther eand then took his fighting stance again

"yeah the others out there are fighting zedd and Adam said you guys might need a little mroe help so here i am" Trini and Tommy then rushed Aero winger, Trini Threw a kick at him and Tommy threw a punch at his Gut Aero was able to block trini but was hit by Tommy's punch to the gut.

"I say we finish this creep Rocko u okay bud" Tommy ran over kicked Aero winger back again adn picked up rocky while Trini defended him until he safely got back to where Rocky could stand up.

"Dammit, i got a really bad headache, but yeah lets finish him" Rocky then drew his blaster and Tommy drew saba Trini drew her daggers and they attacked him again.Trini adn Tommy slashed him with there daggers sending spark then went aero winger turned around Rocky knelt down and fired off a few rounds at Aero Winger causing him to fall to the ground.

"Rocky Trini lets go help the others" They ran back to help teh others but as they ran out of the room they ran right into another small group of tengas so they started fighting again.

Meanwhile back with The fight with Adam,Billy,Aisha,Kat...

"Heheheh you should know by now you have no chance against me you saw how easily i defeated your miserable friends" Zedd then fired a blast from his staff at them New Billy adn Adam leapt into the air and attacked Zedd.

"Zedd were taking you down" Billy said as he threw a roundhouse kick at Zedd who countered by slamming his staff into New Billy's chest kncoking him into the wall.

"Dmmit BILLY you okay" Adam went to punch Zedd but zedd caught his punch and swung him into a wall.

"Ugh yah im fine im just fine" BIlly then stood up only to meet Zedds staff slash across his chest sending spark flying as billy fell to the ground he powered down even before he hit the ground.

"NO Billy"Kat and Aisha leapt into teh fight they attacked Zedd Aisha thrtew another kick at him adn Kat went to punch him.

"heheheh like i've said before you cannot defeat me you pitiful rangers"Zedd caught Kats punch adn threw her into Aisha they both hit the ground hard.

"Ugh man hes just too strong i dont think we can beat him"Adam looked on as Zedd picked up Aisha and slashed across her chest with his staff She powered down upon hitting the ground as well.

"NO Aisha" Kat looked on as she stood up then Adam attacked zedd again but was quickly pweored down like the others right as Zedd walked over to her and picked her up by her throat.

"NO I cant give up to you ever we will beat you" Kat said as she was being held by her throat. Zedd raised his staff above his head ready to strike her down when all of a sudden they heard.

"STOP IT NOW" Tommy leapt out and kicked Zedd in the back he dropped kat and Trini helped her while Tommy stood his ground against Zedd.

"WHAT how did u manage to defeat my Aero Winger monster i will destroy you pathetic fools" Zedd then attacked Tommy.

"OH boy here we go" with saba drawn Tommy braced himself against the attack.

End of Prt 2... prt 3 coming soon...


End file.
